Senteurs d'Iris
by Kaleiya
Summary: Arc UA : Autour des fleurs. OS 3. Après 4 ans de relation, Yuri s'était habitué à cette routine, connaissant par coeur les habitudes de son compagnon, au point qu'il su vite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient nullement…

Titre : Senteurs d'Iris

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : UA, Romance, Humour

Rating : K + car c'est plutôt des sous-entendus

Arc UA : Autour des fleurs

Note : Je reprends ce petit arc fleurit dans le but de le terminer. Donc ce petit OS sera l'avant-dernier et, honnêtement, je suis quasi certaine que vous devinerez tous ce qu'il y aura dans le dernier x)

* * *

><p><strong>Senteurs d'Iris<strong> (1)

Quatre ans qu'ils étaient en couple, trois qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans le même appartement après qu'il ait fini sa formation et trouvé un poste de commis de cuisine, lui permettant de quitter son emploi de barman. Son compagnon avait travaillé dur pour son concours et, à son plus grand bonheur, l'avait réussi avec brio. Par contre, il était toujours aussi assidu à la tâche, au point que par moment, cela l'agaçait un peu de ne pas pouvoir passer un moment tranquille en amoureux.

Yuri savait très bien dans quoi il s'était engagé avec Flynn. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans leur bande d'amis qu'il était un véritable bourreau de travail au point qu'il pouvait parfois en négliger le reste. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne se gênait pas de temps en temps pour user de divers stratagèmes afin qu'il ait son quota d'heures de sommeil ou pour passer un peu de bon temps à deux.

Bizarrement, le jour où il s'était juste vêtu d'un tablier blanc pour faire le dîner, il avait senti comme un regard très intéressé dans son dos… Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il fit brûler le repas.

Bien entendu, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer plus ou moins violemment sur des sujets complètement anodins comme qui allait sortir les poubelles ou le choix des programmes télévisés quand ils se faisaient un plateau télé.

Par contre, leur dernière querelle en date avait été plus sérieuse.

Avec son excellente mémoire, Yuri avait vite enregistré l'emploi du temps de son compagnon et, quand il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient occuper leur prochaine après-midi de libre dans une activité en plein air, il fut assez surpris que Flynn décline sa proposition mais moins quand il lui déclara qu'il avait du travail à finir.

Il s'était donc rabattu sur Judith et Estelle qui, à son plus grand désespoir, avaient envie de faire un karaoké. Il avait réussi à s'éclipser assez vite en proposant d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter… ce qui lui avait permis d'apercevoir son petit ami en grande conversation avec une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et dans un secteur plutôt éloigné de son lieu de travail. Il n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela si la distance les séparant ne lui avait pas semblée aussi mince et s'il ne l'avait pas vu prendre son compagnon par le bras d'une façon qui lui paraissait plus qu'amicale.

Le soir venu, il lui avait innocemment demandé comment s'était passé sa journée et, en entendant sa réponse évasive, cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille : il se passait quelque chose et quoique ce soit, Flynn cherchait à le lui cacher.

Sa méfiance s'accentua à chaque trou qu'il remarquait dans l'emploi du temps de son compagnon et à chaque fois où il apprenait via la vieille commère de l'immeuble qu'il était rentré plus tard qu'à son habitude. Il ramenait parfois, pour s'excuser, un petit bouquet de Soucis (2) où se cachait un brin de Coucou (3) mais ça ne suffit pas pour lui faire oublier ses doutes.

Ce matin-là, Yuri s'était, pour une fois, levé le premier et était bien décidé à tirer les choses au clair et, si nécessaire, mettre fin à cette relation. Il avait tout préparé pour le petit-déjeuner et une fois Flynn installé, il passa à l'attaque.

« Je t'ai vu avec une blonde l'autre jour. » déclara-t-il de but en blanc en mettant quatre sucres dans son bol de café avant de mélanger avec sa cuillère. « Il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que tu travaillais. »

Un court silence se fit, suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que son compagnon cherchait quoi répondre à ça.

« C'est une histoire un peu compliquée dont je ne peux pas te parler. » finit par répondre Flynn avec un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

« Ah… Donc je dois m'attendre à quoi ? Une rose jaune (4) posée sur la table ou des Ancolies (5) sur ma table de nuit ? »

Cette remarque fit se figer son conjoint qui, malencontreusement, lâcha le couteau avec lequel il était occupé à beurrer sa tartine, le couvert tombant au sol dans un bruit métallique. Yuri savait très bien que le blond connaissait la signification de ces fleurs et il était à la limite de devenir dingue en imaginant que ses soupçons soient fondés.

« Attends. » fit Flynn en posant sur la table tout ce qu'il avait entre ses mains. « Explique-moi en quoi je t'aurais été infidèle car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe au juste. »

« Pardon ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu rentres plus tard et que tu n'as soi-disant plus aucun moment de libre donc excuse-moi d'avoir ce genre de pensées quand je t'aperçois juste avant avec une blonde décoloré au bras ! »

« Ce n'était absolument pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah oui ? Parce que je la trouvais plutôt… proche de ce que j'en ai vu donc si tu as une explication à tout cela, je serais ravi de l'entendre. »

Flynn s'apprêtait à répliquer quand, soudainement, il se stoppa, l'intriguant quelque peu. Puis il se mit à rire, ce qui agaça fortement Yuri.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire au juste ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton agressif.

« Toi. » fit son compagnon en le regardant avec un sourire idiot. « Je ne te pensais pas capable d'être jaloux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

… Jaloux ? Il l'accusait d'être… Oh merde, il avait raison.

« Et je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par cette fille. » ajouta Flynn avant de se lever et de venir s'agenouiller à côté de lui, posant sa main sur sa cuisse. « C'est la sœur d'un de mes collègues et elle avait accepté de me donner un coup de main pour préparer quelque chose. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se montre un peu trop entreprenante ce jour-là et j'ai fini par lui expliquer que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. »

« Ah… » fit Yuri en réalisant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop précipité sur ce coup. « Et elle t'aidait en quoi au juste ? »

Un soupir de dépit s'échappa des lèvres du blond à cette question. Il se leva et se mit à hausser les épaules.

« A organiser une petite surprise pour toi mais vu ta réaction, je vais devoir… » commença-t-il tout en reprenant sa place.

« Whoa ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre ! » coupa le jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre. « Mais… C'est censé être quoi au juste ? »

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un rire amusé et à un « tu verras ce soir en rentrant » qui éveilla grandement sa curiosité. Autant dire que, pour une fois, il était plus que pressé de finir son service et espérait vraiment que ce qui l'attendait allait lui plaire – à trois reprises il s'était fait réprimandé pour avoir raté un plat car il était dans la lune.

Vers onze heures et demie du soir, ravi d'avoir enfin terminé le travail après une soirée plus animée que prévu, il sortit de l'ascenseur et, alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche de sa veste pour prendre ses clés, il entendit la porte en face de chez lui se fermer précipitamment, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil d'étonnement. Habituellement, la commère de l'immeuble n'était pas debout aussi tard…

Il ouvrit sa porte et entra dans son appartement… où il découvrit assez vite qu'une série de bougies était allumée, éclairant son chemin d'une douce lumière. Amusé par cela, il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce à vivre où, sur la table qui leur servait à partager leurs repas, était posé d'autres bougies ainsi que, dans un vase en verre, un bouquet de lilas blanc (6) ainsi que, posés juste devant, quelques brins de lilas mauve (7) sous lesquels semblait se cacher quelque chose…

Humant le parfum entêtant de ces fleurs, il chercha son compagnon du regard et, en se retournant, le vit adossé contre la porte de la chambre à coucher, simplement vêtu de sa chemise blanche ainsi que d'un pantalon gris foncé, ses yeux azur fixés sur lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il venait le rejoindre.

« Juste des bougies et une nouvelle déclaration d'amour florale ? » demanda Yuri avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je m'attendais à quelque de plus conséquent. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Flynn sur un ton similaire, sa main gauche venant attraper sa main droite avec une certaine tendresse. « Tu es certain d'avoir compris tout le message ? »

« Vu la signification du lilas, oui. »

« Alors que signifie-t-il quand il est de couleur mauve selon-toi ? »

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa son erreur : le sens de certaines fleurs changeait suivant leur coloris, comme cela est le cas pour la rose, de façon légère ou radicale et, manifestement, le lilas en faisait partie. Que pouvait-il bien exprimer quand il était de cette teinte ?

Reposant ses yeux sur ceux-ci, il se demanda sur quoi ils pouvaient bien être posés et les déplaça légèrement… pour découvrir un simple écrin noir qui, jusqu'ici, était soigneusement caché.

Durant un court instant, Yuri n'osa pas toucher à cette petite boîte, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle représentait ce dont il était en train de penser mais, quand il l'ouvrit et qu'il découvrit cet anneau d'or incrusté d'un simple rubis en forme de losange, il sut que c'était bien ça.

Il reporta son attention sur Flynn quand il l'entendit se racler la gorge.

« Si tu t'agenouilles, je te jure que je te frappe. » dit celui à la longue chevelure sombre sans réfléchir, se mordant les lèvres après coup.

« Ha ha ! Je m'en doutais un peu. » fit son compagnon avec un rire amusé avant de reprendre, une légère appréhension dans le son de sa voix. « Yuri Andrew Lowell, après toutes ces années d'amitié sincère puis d'une formidable relation de couple, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

« Flynn Joël Scifo, tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi ! »

Une fois que celui qui était à présent son fiancé lui ait passé l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, il l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné auquel il répondit avec une ardeur non dissimulée. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un regard particulièrement lourd de sens…

« Au passage… » fit le blond avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai précisé par avance à notre voisine d'en face qu'il se pourrait que l'on fasse un peu de bruit cette nuit… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda innocemment celui à la longue chevelure sombre en défaisant les boutons du haut de la chemise de son fiancé. « Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je me sens soudainement plein d'énergie… »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser emplit de passion et d'ardeur avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, là où leur nuit à deux ne fit que commencer…

* * *

><p>1 : l'Iris est généralement synonyme de bonne nouvelle ou d'un message. Cette symbolique est liée à la mythologie grecque où la nymphe Iris était la messagère des dieux.<p>

2 : Le souci signifie ici que la personne aimé nous manque.

3 : Le coucou, ici, est utilisé pour demander pardon d'être en retard.

4 : Offrir une rose jaune à son conjoint signifie qu'on lui avoue avoir été infidèle.

5 : L'Ancolie a une double signification mais ici, Yuri sous-entend celle de l'adultère. L'autre signification de l'Ancolie est celle de l'amour fou et de la folie qui peut d'ailleurs coller à ce que ressent notre beau brun.

6 : Le lilas blanc symbolise la déclaration d'amour. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas utilisé avant ? A cause de la signification d'une autre couleur de cette plante… Par contre, en Grande-Bretagne, le lilas blanc symbolise plutôt la mort et le deuil, un peu comme le chrysanthème en France.

7 : Si le lilas blanc exprime la déclaration d'amour, le mauve symbolise… une demande en mariage !

Auteur vs Persos :

Asahi : ATCHOUM !

Orieul & Kaleiya : A tes souhaits.

Mélissa : A ta mort.

Asahi : Merci… Et c'est trois éternuements pour la mort.

Mélissa : Toi arrête de ram… Aaa… ATCHA ! ATCHA !

Orieul & Kaleiya (avec un grand sourire) : A vos amours !

Asahi & Mélissa : VOS GUEULES !


End file.
